


Sam!

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi





	Sam!

„Sam?“  
You couldn’t believe your own ears.  
“Sam?”  
There it was again, more urgent this time.  
“SAM!”  
You finally look up.  
“Hey”

She just said “hey” to you.   
You actually have to pinch yourself, to make sure you are not being delusional.  
“Sam!”  
Oh, oh. That sounds slightly annoyed now.  
“Hi Brooke”  
Great.  
After sitting beside Brookes hospital bed every single day for the past 3 months, waiting for her to finally wake up, that’s all you could come up with?  
There was so much you wanted to say to her, you played it all through in your head. You even went over single sentences 10 or more times, until the were perfect and now all you could think of was “hi”?  
Great!  
“SAM!”  
Oh. That sounded mad.  
“Yes?”  
Good God. What’s wrong with you McPherson?  
“I am in love with you Brooke”  
What?  
Oops!  
You really didn’t mean to say that.  
At least not like that.  
And certainly not 5 minutes after she woke up!  
“Sam?”  
Well…that sounded…ehm…not bad?  
“Sam!”  
Okay, annoyed again!  
“Yes?”  
You are so pathetic, Sam!  
“Look at me Sam!”  
Well, that definitely sounded like an order.  
So you look up.  
“I am in love with you too…you idiot!”  
Oh….


End file.
